


City of Stars

by Star_sad



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Songfic, Teen Romance, kind of slow burn, well kind of a songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_sad/pseuds/Star_sad
Summary: Every year the Kirk's travel to a holiday house gifted to them by the federation when Jim was 5. One year Spock's family also visit Amanda's parents, the Kirk's neighbors. both are intrigued by one another and eventually they become close friends.+A slow burn fic loosely based on the lalaland song "city of stars". Disclaimer as I haven't seen the movie but have heard the song and it just felt so right for Jim and Spock.





	City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CottonballCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonballCannibal/gifts).



> This is for my friend Cottonballcannibal, thank you for always jumping on the shipping/fandom train with me. We pretty much had a talk about Jim playing the guitar and serenading Spock, cause wow, yes please. And it grew into this!  
> I hope it's tagged well enough and that everyone enjoys it!

 

As the Kirk’s exited the hovercar, Jim stretched his cramped limbs, hearing his bones crackle with release. The long drives were always worth it when they took the yearly trip to the holiday house on the coast given to them by the federation as a ‘thank you’ for the sacrifice dad made.

Surprisingly mom never got upset over it, but Jim understood, only seeing Sam and him like twice a year meant she wanted to spend quality time with them.

The house was slightly smaller than theirs in Iowa, but designed in such a way that they never felt cramped, a two-storey world of fun. Jim had long ago bagsed the room upstairs with the large window he could sit in. When he first saw the house at the age of five he raced past Sam the moment the car had pulled up, in search of the best room, he’d only won because Sam had fallen asleep on the ride there and was still groggy. Not his fairest of victories but hey, Jim scored!

Five years later he still felt the same energy rise up as he jogged up to the house. A smile blossoming on his face, untamed and unconditionally joyful. The day went fast from there, his mom had made dinner when they arrived and the family watched the sun set while they ate sitting on the back porch.

+

Spock knew why he had to visit earth, and it was illogical to be feeling distaste for leaving his home planet. His mother had requested that they visit her home planet so that she may see her family, a reasonable request as they scheduled for a time that would be of no inconvenience to Sarek or Spock’s education. In fact, the visit would benefit both Sarek’s diplomatic work and Spock’s education, he could finally put his study of his mother’s home planet into field work.

But nonetheless that part of his untrained psyche nagged at him. It was when the family finally landed, and cool climate brought Spock into the larger reality of his situation. A new world, one that was illogical to fear, but if Spock was to compare his experience of outsiders entering a society on Vulcan, his fears could be deemed logical…

His mother began to pick up her pace once she spotted a small and elderly woman with presumably her husband smiling freely and waving to her. Spock assumed them to be his grandparents, as he’d only ever seen them in one holo before of many years ago, smiling and holding a very much younger version of his mother close to them with the same open smiles.

“Honey! It’s so good to see you again!” the woman exclaimed.

“Mom, dad, I missed you so much” Amanda pulled them into a tight hug that made Spock’s step falter. On Vulcan, he had never seen her do such an open display of emotion and familiarity.

“Amanda… is that Spock? Why he’s so handsome”

Thankfully the couple didn’t repeat the human gesture and gave both him and Sarek the sign of Ta’al.

“Live long and prosper, Grandmother, Grandfather” he nods to them respectively returning the sign of Ta’al.

“Well let’s get going, I suspect you are both feeling the cold, but not to worry. It’s hotter outside after all it is summer” his grandfather swiftly picked up some of their luggage and turned, before Spock could correct his misunderstanding of Vulcan physiology.

+

Jim had only just been waking up when the wind picked up and made the window shuddered and slam shut with such a loud bang Jim was shocked into leaping out of bed. Letting out a gruff laugh he walked over to the window when he spotted a hovercar pulling up outside the house of the neighbours, remembering they were an elderly couple who had brought over choc chip cookies the afternoon when they first arrived.

But this time he could see a group of three following them out of the car, two of which Jim thought had the funniest haircuts he had ever seen, pointy ears and sharp eyebrows.

“weird…” Jim whispered before remembering seeing pictures of this kind of alien at school, Vuncan’s or something like that. Jim realised how creepily he was staring at them when the youngest, around his age he guessed turned around and looked him directly in the eyes.

A piercing stare with surprisingly soft brown eyes made it not quite as effective as he possibly intended, but more like a puppy pretending to be intimidating.

Quickly Jim pulled the curtains shut and took a step back, blushing.

“That was so weird”

Shrugging it off he made his way downstairs following the scent of bacon and the promise of a non-replicator breakfast.

Mom smiled at him and asked, “have a good sleep?” before placing a glass of O.J in front of Jim.

“Yeah, but my window slammed shut cause of the wind, scared the bejesus out of me”

“I told you not to leave it open at night Jim” she frowned.

“I know” he huffed, thinking of how much he loved the sea breeze that would float in at night and lul him into sleep, before quickly changing the topic,” But did you see the neighbours across the street have some Vunans or something staying with them”

“Vulcans Jim, and yeah I spoke to May, she stopped by while you boys were in bed, apparently it’s her daughter’s family. Poor girl, marrying a Vulcan must be tough” sighing the placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Jim before Sam came wandering downstairs joining them.

The conversation went on from there about his mom’s time whilst in space and Jim let the topic drift to the back of his mind. He loved it when Mom talked about space, and all the adventures she’s had up there, Jim suspected Sam did too, even though he always pretended not to be interested.

+

Spock felt a stare, turning to meet bright blue eyes from a window across the street. He couldn’t help but stare back into them, seeing surprise flicker and red burst to the boy’s cheeks, quickly drawing the curtains shut. Spock turned back to helping unload the luggage.

Clyde, his human grandfather, was a gruff man who seemed strange to Spock in how he spoke very few words but was able to communicate so well with both his human mother and grandmother. Once seated in the living room, Clyde finally piped up over the sounds over the women chattering about what Amanda had missed.

“Today the ocean will be calm.”

“Oh yes dear, my Spock, you haven’t been to a Terran beach, before have you?”

“No Grandmother.”

“Well let’s make that change today!”

Once again Spock was cut off in correcting his grandparents, that although they may be located near by a beach, he felt no need to attend one with no purpose other than it’s ‘calm’ state.

“I’m afraid Spock won’t be able to go to the beach mom, Vulcans don’t really do the whole beach thing”

“Shame, seems a waste with all this water around” Clyde once again piped up.

“Sarek, how has your work been?” May asked with a soft smile.

“Sufficient”

“And is Vulcan doing well? I mean, is there anything to worry about politically?”

“Vulcan continues to thrive May, and politics have remained complacent”

+

“Jim please be safe!” Winona called after him as he rode down the drive on his bike, desperately pedalling to keep up with Sam.

The loser had to be buried by the winner in sand, ad Jim was not going to get sand in his hair on the first day of his holiday. The combination of burning legs, harsh wind and a hot asphalt were enough of a draw back for anyone, but he felt so determined not to let Sam win, he may be sixteen this year and nearly a whole foot taller, but Jim was smarter.

 Quickly heaving his handlebars around a sharp corner, he was going to take the shortcut. Not cheating just, strategy, yeah that’s right, strategy.

Lungs aching Jim turned the upcoming corner, feeling his bike sway a bit too much and nearly tipping with gravity. He could hear the swirl and crash of the waves, just another corner and he’d…

Fuck.

Gravity finally caught up with him as he took the next corner, tumbling down onto a mix of hot concrete and sand. His palms and knees were feeling burnt, he bled hot and red. Tears stung Jim’s eyes and after the pain subsided slightly, all he could think of was how mom was going to kill him for getting all scraped up.

“You ass!” Sam wheeled up to where he sat still bleeding on the concrete.

“Still beat you” a wry smile hung on his lips.

“Yeah, but mom is sooooo going to hold _me_ responsible for you getting all scraped up!”

“Oh, come on Sam don’t try to distract from the fact that I won and you will be picking sand out from under your nails for the next week”

That just earned him the ‘sour patch kid face’ as Jim had dubbed it. Sam’s eyebrows pinched together and lips made a thin line on his face. It would have been funnier if it wasn’t the face he made when supremely pissed.

“Come on you little ass, lets clean up your scrapes”

It was all in all a good day at the beach. Jim may have had that stinging reminder of how much mom was going to be mad at them, but it was soothed by the fact that he was burying Sam under a giant pile of sand.


End file.
